Mistically Dizzy
by Fikk9
Summary: Jace is not knowing what he is going through but Clary and his friends are there to help him; there is a case involving the body of a dead faerie; sometimes I think that the ups and downs will always remain both in the shadow world and the normal world.. The Mortal Instruments Fanffic, use the map given in TMI books. Its just how a common place becomes something different...
1. Mistically Dizzy 1

Clary was just gonna call Jace when he called

"Hey!"she said

"Um, hey, are you free now, I'm sorry to disturb-- I know that you need to spend time with your mom, but if you are free, can you please come over to the institute? There's an emergency..."

Luke had gone to Idris for a few day to settle some downworld issues, and so, Jocelyn required Clary to spend some time at home, but now that she was asleep early, she took a chance,"Yeah, sure,"

"Wait! I'll come pick you up,"

"Okay,"

Jace landed in his demon energy consuming motorcycle at the road in front of Clary's house, and she was standing there waiting for him,

"It's kinda been my habit by now for staying near you," he said, a smile showing relief at finally being able to meet her had been plastered in his face, but there was something else too... something Clary couldn't quite define but was near as to tension, it would have be hard to think of it if it wasn't Clary, as she could always read him like a book of her own feelings,

"Wasn't anybody else free? You okay?"she asked, nearing him; wondering what it might have been that could've disturbed Jace,

"Yeah, sure," he could read concern on her face,"Everyone's been busy on this case for the last 2 hours,"

"What's it about?" She asked as she hoped onto the bike,

"Idk," he said

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Nothing, just that I woke up early in the morning today and went for practicing some moves in the training room; later on I went to Taki's around six to get a cold coffee--" he abruptly stopped

"And...what?" Clary asked,

"Well.., while returning to the Institute I lost my way because I felt really dizzy... and i stumbled across paths until I finally got knocked out by some kind of vehicle... and I woke up to find that I was somewhere near the upper west side... by the time I became conscious it was already 6 in the evening and I had got some calls from Alec, on calling him back, he told me that there was some kind of case... so I rushed back to the Institute," On looking up close to Jace's skin over the hands-- which was the only part of his body that wasnt covered in cloth--he had small bruises everywhere and it looked like he was drained...

"What happened to your hands? And why haven't you used a steel?" Clary asked, confused,

"As I told you, I stumbled across the streets-- I must've acquired them--" he said, nodding at the bruises,"-- then, and after showering I called you and forgot to..."

Jace's phone rang,

"Yeah, I'm coming " He answered to Alec,

"Okay," came in his reply, Jace hung up and said,"So that's all,"

"Okay,"said Clary

And so Jace took off in the sky heading for the Institute.

By the time Jace and Clary got to the institute, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon and Maryse were all gathered up near the oakwood table in the middle of the library, the two fairies as always in a look of turmoil under the table. Magnus--in his shimmering yellow pj's walked over and--filled Clary and Jace about the details they had acquired through the Silent Brothers, while the others were working up further on the case;

apparently there was a body of a faerie--all covered in blood-- which turned up at Magnus and Alec's house, there was a note tucked to the front of its shirt that read

_Stop showing a fake peace with downworlders, shadowhunters; the truth is that you all just can't stand it-- to be on an equal level with us; you say we all have peace, but when time comes you slay us all saying that we have broken the law but all you do is despise us and think that we are not worthy of living. You have all put a spell on downworlders, making them think that they are on an equal level with you--no wonder even the heads of the the vampire and werewolf clans--Maia and Lily(whom we despise)--have been taking your help to solve the cases regarding downworlders, when all you do is ruin their work._

Face it shadowhunters, there is no great peace you say about that lies between us, break the accords and come to us face to face If you dare to.

"After the body was given to the silent brothers to examine," said Magnus," they found that the body that turned up was the faerie named Dalaine; his age was 23 years and he didn't have a family left, they all died in the dark war against Sebastian and he usually got into fights with any random person who disturbed his life, and there was a high amount of heroine found in his body so we can think that It must be the heroine that could have killed him but there is a shocking evidence that shadowhunter blood was found on his body--making it hard to think that this might only be a play,"

Jace, examining the note, said," This seems to be written by a kid--i mean, just look at the language,"

"We all thought that," said Alec," but the evidence is too disturbing to be done by a child," Simon and Izzabelle nodded to what Alec had said in agreement while Maryse muttered something about placing a call to Maia and Lily about the case, a little while later, their projections appeared in front of them, Lily looked all fresh while Maia was admittedly looking tired, "What's the matter?", asked Simon to Maia, " Bat took me to a party last night and it was a busy day, so I haven't slept," she explained; Maryse filled them in and considering Maia's condition Lily said that she would take care for the matter right now while Maia could rest to start investigating the next morning.

Simon, Izzy, Clary and Jace all went to Taki's for dinner while Alec and Magnus went home to take care of the baby. Clary was examining the note while Izzabelle, Simon and Jace were chatting, Simon asking why jace hadn't shown up to watch Star Wars over his house ( Simon was finally getting successful in making him interested in sci-fi and all the other mundane things) and Jace started to explain him what had happened. Clary coming to a conclusion by examining the note, said," The person who wrote this must be someone whom we must recognize,"

"How can you say that?", asked Izzabelle in confusion,

"Look at the words," she said," they aren't written by a person, becuz it's clear that this is printed and was first written on a device such as a computer or something."

"That's right," said Simon

Jace chimed in," Well, we do have one more clue,"

"Why do you look so tired today?", Izzablle asked Jace, he made a face as if to say I'm-not-tired, and so Simon said," You actually do, though," and Jace snapped," Okay, so what you actually mean to say is that I look tired but in a way the the lion looks like when he hasn't got prey so it looks wild and it's prowling and so you technically mean to say that I look sexy-tired to you, and that means that you got over Izzy for me--sorry Iz, but it's what Si said-- but let me remind you, my friend Simon, that my wild heart stays with Clary,"

"Lord Montgomerry has long gone stopped to pay attention to other people except Izzabelle Lightwood, because she is the deadly flower that shines in my eyes and always will, dear friend, you have a wrong way of seeing things," Izzabelle planted a kiss on Simon and Clary gave hine a high-five,

" You're not supposed to do that!" Jace said in an innocently hurt tone to Clary,

"You do that with Alec and Simon... and," she said,"he is your _parabatai_, right? And Si--"

Jace cut her off," No--that's not the point here,"

" Then what is the point here?" Asked Isabelle trying to muffle her laughter

"The point here is that... I'm her boyfriend,"

Simon started saying the definition,"_parabatai_ is a bond that can only be broken by death..."

"Yeah,yeah,whatever.." mumbled Jace

Kaelie, the faerie (pixie) who worked at Taki's, came to take thier order. Simon ordered a margherita pizza, Izzabelle a hot dog, Clary some sweet potato fries and Jace had a pause to even consider if he wanted to eat or not, it felt like he would throw up immediately, "And for you, would you like anything?" Kaelie said lingeringly; sometimes Clary thought that Kaelie wanted to date Jace again, "No, nothing... just a glass of water," he said

"You dont look like you've eaten much, have you even eaten anything else since yesterday?" asked Clary,

"Yeah,"joined in Kaelie,"you should eat something, even if not much,"

"I did eat yesterday, I just dont feel like eating, and if I do--I would probably throw up," he said

"Okay ..then," said Clary,

Jace had stumbled and stayed unconscious for hours but yet it felt as if everything were dizzy, his body felt light, but with his energy he could manage to be in a good posture,

As Kaelie went out of view, Clary asked," Since when are you not feeling okay? What have you last eaten?"

"A milkshake here in the morning and last night I came in here to get some spaghetti," he answered

"You shouldn't always go around eating that thing you know, like, all the time," said Izzy

"Maybe she does have a point ,you know," said Clary

Jace didn't really feel like arguing at this point,

"How early--exactly --did you wake up?" Clary asked

Jace had sweated and tossed and turned allt he night in bed , he had finally given up trying to sleep at around 2:30 a.m. and went to the training room," 2:30 at night,"

"Have you even slept all night if you mean that at 2:30 you woke up?" Simon asked

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, he wasn't really in the mood of talking about his current uneasiness to his friends. He changed the topic to ask Clary what she'd been doing all the time since her mother had required her to spend time with 'family'. Clary started to explain how she learned some new tricks about painting that her mom gave her while Kaelie arrived with their meals, as she placed the glass of water in front of Jace, she asked," You sure you don't want anything else?" For some reason, she was being extra sweet,"No,"he said," I don't," so Kaelie went away but there was a look of disappointment on her face,

"What's up with her?" asked Izzabelle,

"Yeah, she is , kinda being extra cheesy to Jace," agreed Clary

"Who knows?" Said Jace, wondering.

He put his glass of water to the mouth and started swallowing, the water didn't taste normal, it felt like there was something acidic in it, but he discarded the thought as something wrong within his own body and drank the water up in one go.

The rest of the dinner, he tried to remain cheerful but things just got worse, Clary would notice at instances and look at him with concern, so he did the extra mile of work to make it not look like he was gonna throw up.

Clary decided to go sleep with Jace that night--she wanted to know what was wrong with him.

On his way to the institute, he had stumbled quiet a lot of times, which astounded Them all because it was Jace who was tripping--so unnatural.

Once they got to Jace's room, Clary asked,

"Jace, are you sure this is only a spaghetti, like there is nothing else that might be wrong?"

"I don't know," he said, by now, his voice sounded like whisper, and it was clear something was wrong but no matter how much ever he tried to remain normal, it wouldn't work, so he let it go, for some reason he couldn't control himself and his emotions, he felt happy, kind of without reason, and all felt dizzy but wonderful, he was glad that Clary was there, he was always glad when Clary was with him, but today it seemed as if he wanted to celebrate the thought, of course Clary had come to meet him after a few days due to her mom, but she felt so precious to him he wanted to protect her from anything that came, but there was nothing to protect her from, his body and mind had started giving quick responses,"Clary," he said," I love you,"

"I know you do," she said in a soothing tone, she had started to worry about him, he looked all sweaty and where their hands interlace, she could say that his body temperature was rising, he had started to rock his right leg in a very fast to and fro moment, up and down, on the bed surface, she knew what this moment meant, because she did it herself when she was in anxiety," and I love you too,"

His face had a big smile plasterd on it by hearing this, it looked as if he were relieved by hearing that, " And you won't leave me, right?"

"No, I won't, Jace," she assured him again, she could see sweat trickling off his face and neck making his face gleam in the glow of the white light in his room, he looked angelic, but with an innocent look on his face, unlike Raziel, and his eyes were shining, but as she noticed, it looked like they were filled with water-- or tears? The skin over his eyes was rimmed red,"I think we should go to the green house, maybe you could get some fresh air?"

"Okay..." he said, Clary was struggling hard to hear what he said, sometimes his voice was normal but sometimes it was like he was only whispering to himself.

Clary changed in her night clothes- some spare black shirts and a tank top she kept at Jace's. Jace Didn't quite look like he was going to be able to make it for the greenhouse, but Clary was worried about his body sweating so highly in the room-- she thought that maybe fresh air would do some work for that.

Jace even in his condition, had started off very fast but Clary held him back leading him carefully up the stairs.

They reached the greenhouse and Clary opened its door for them, Jace stood there staring at her before the greenhouse, unlocking the door, feeling very happy, this was the place where he had his first kiss with Clary, he remembered that day very clearly, how he was not able to control his body, he had felt that way for the first time, when he kissed Clary. Clary remembered that day too, she knew what Jace was thinking when he was staring at her," Hey," she said," come on now,"

He heard her, and smiled in her way, it was a smile he couldn't control from emerging. They both went inside, and sat facing the plant who's flowers bloomed at 12 in the night.

Clary huddled Jace near him, thier heads resting on each other, slowly Jace moved his head to face Clary, and thier lips touched, to Clary, it seemed as if he were exhausted, his breath running in and out fast, he seemed as if to rest there, but in the next moment they were kissing each other, Clary placed her hands near his neck, his skin was always warm, but this was something else, as if he were having fever; his mouth too, tasted weird like some medicine, between thier kisses, she said,"let me get you some ice packs,"

"No!" he said in alarm, and instantly grabbed her hand,"don't leave me," he said,

"Okay, okay," she said,

They both rested their heads on each other, Jace liked it because Clary's skin felt cold, and Clary could feel Jace's heart, beating wildly where her hand rested on his chest.

As if out of the blue, he said," You're like a witch light to me, Clary," his words were tumbling out fast," I can use your light when you are with me, but what if I lost you?"

"You'll never lose me Jace," she said," because I'll stay near you,"

"But still, what If I do?" He asked,

"You'll know how to find me," she said," you always do,"

He giggled,

It was 12 now and the flower started to bloom, they watched it together, holding hands in hands,

"You could still have it ,you know, the teenage mutant ninja turtle," he nodded at the place where her tank top strip was covering her mark

"Oh, thanks for telling me that, because I remembered it already..." she said, teasing him

"Oh, sure, I'll make it sure to remind you again," he said, as if he didn't notice her teasing

Clary thought she was coming to know what Jace going through, but not exactly how; she obviously needed someone to help her, but the institute was empty except Maryse-- Izzy and Si had gone off to Simon's and Robert was in Idris-- though, none of them--Robert or Maryse--seemed to be the ones she could confront for something like this, and she was not even sure if it was that exactly.

She read Jace a A Tale Of Two Cities which she had brought with her from Jace's room, and he was listening to her in fascination but not exactly getting put to sleep--that was what Clary wanted, his eyes were rimmed red and watery but he was restless. They heard a flutter of wings, a bird had passed near the nets of the greenhouse, Clary had paused; Jace stood up and walked over to the spot where a moment ago the bird had flown.

"What if the falcon was still alive, would he be with me?" He asked

"Yeah, he obviously would, I wonder how your bond with it was,"

"Maybe, if I had been careful by what Valentone meant, you could've been able to see him today," he said sadly,

"No Jace, that's not what I meant," Clary said," it was Valentine's nature, don't blame it on yourself,"

"But I should've known what to do," he said," shit, I'm so dumb,"he speaking was like a whispering, and all came out of his mouth so rapidly," shit shit shit, I should've known the consequences...how can I be so--idiotic?"

"No, Jace, you're not dumb or whatever you say you are... you were ten and it's not your fault, besides, do you think you would've had a bond with it without loving it?"

"But it would'nt have hurt if if I didn't love it in the first place,"

"But weren't you happy with it for the time it was with you, even if it bit you at first, could you think it's time with you could've been replaced by emptiness?"

His face looked as if he had got a quick realization,"Yeah, Clary, you're right, I'm such an idiot, and you're such a genius, what could I have done without you?"

"Jace, you know you are more than that," she said, she was worried, she had to do something fast...

Noticing the hands and his condition again, she remembered he had not put on an _irtaze_, she took her stele out and and made three _irtazes_, one on his neck--due to his temperature--and two on his hands, he let his hands move freely by hers and watched her contentedly. And he looked as if he had kinda got his senses back for a moment,"Something's wrong with me, Clary, help me please.. "

She pulled him in a hug, Jace rested his head on her shoulders, while she slipped her phone from her short's pocket and searched the symptoms...


	2. Blood, it's redand vamps can smell it

_Guys, please give reviews about the kind of content you would like to read to make the story better; enjoy._

_*_

Clary parted from Jace, and payed attention to her phone screen,"Jace, just hold up for some time," she said, while she searched up 'What are the effects of drugs on human bodies?' On google, even if Jace wasn't exactly a human,

"Yeah, its okay," he said; Clary was barely able to hear the 'okay' part, but she understood it;

Her search result came, it said,'They speed up messaging to and from the brain, making you feel more alert and confident. This can cause increased heart rate, blood pressure and body temperature reduced appetite, agitation and sleeplessness. In large amounts stimulants may cause anxiety, panic, seizures, stomach cramps and paranoia.' Somehow everything that was listed seemed applicable to Jace.

"Let's go back to your room," she said,"Maybe the runes will do the work,"

"Yeah, sure," he said clearly,"remember the fearless rune?" He giggled; everything about him was very faint

Clary was confused,"Sure do, you used it for the fight on ship, how can I--"

"I was talkin' bout Alec, though--" his mood was good but his body was showing every sign of tiredness and it seemed like he was talking unconscious

"Yeah, I remember," she cut Jace,"he was talking straight up to his parents... though I think it could've gone the same way as it did even if we wouldn't have stopped him,you know," she smiled

"How could we know?" He said, nonchalantly,

Clary tilted her head, examining Jace and lifted her right eyebrow, and Jace lifted up his left and copied her action, she finally grabbed his hand and made way to his room.

Jace splashed some cold water on his face and sat on the bed, and Clary moved to open the button of his jeans, but then decided to do her magic with the runes, she did an _irtaze_ at his throat again, as always, also noticing his jawline and the glimmery face due to the effect of water on it.

As she was just gonna make a rune -- to make him rest, which was a rune she had found on her own -- on his upper bicep, they heard a voice coming through the window. There was a paper stuck up to it, the wind was making it clatter, but not exactly able to take it away.

She moved near the window, opened it, and took the paper-- something was weird, she didn't remember the paper being there when they came down and for some reason, she didn't think the wind had carried it there -- the clatter was more like a knock... Just reading the first few words of the paper she turned it backside to see who had written it, and there, the red ink letters read_ 'THE DARK MEN'_

She took the stele in a steadfast manner and started drawing the rune of rest on Jace,

"What is it?" He asked,

"Something's wrong..." she said, while making the rune," I need to go check what's going on at Magnus's,"

"Okay, I could ride the bike," he said

"No, Jace I dont think you should come with me, get some sleep... you can't do anything in this condition,"

"No, it's ok, I can, I've got _irtazes_ after all," he said hurriedly, his heart pounding at his chest, but comparatively, his condition was improving, the sweating had died down a little,

"Wait, Jace,"she thought she could've lied to him but they didn't really liked doing that to each other, the truth was always better between them, but maybe... seing him... she'd done the wrong thing...

"What is it exactly 'bout?

"Dunno exactly... lemme call Iz," she said; Izzy and Si had gone off to a concert but Clary and Jace had stayed at the institute due to-- whatever was happening to Jace; "What happened...has any problem come up?"

"Yeah, so, the concert is over?"

"Yeah, like 10 minutes ago, we just caught a taxi,"

"I need you guys to race up to Magnus' and give a call to Alec and him, I'll join you guys a little while later if there is no luck with the calls,"

"Yeah, sure, I'm on it." And the line clicked off.

"Let's get to the terrace," she told Jace, and they marched up.

Clary looked at the time in her screen, 3:05 am, it showed, shoved it in her pocket and sat on the motorbike accelerating it, Jace could see the glint of valient satisfaction her face, she loved riding his bike,

"Hop on," she said, and he did, and in the cloudy night sky, they rode into the city, with rash smiles painted on their faces.

Jacob yawned as he looked at the time on his phone screen 3:05 it read,"Why are you so sleepy, awake during day hours?" Lily asked,

"Yeah, wanted to watch some movies," he said,

"Whay not at night?"

"Thought we would have some work to do at night," he said,

A fold formed between her eyebrows as she brought them together,

"I mean, there are many cases going on these days, with all of the babysitting of the fledglings as the Praetor is not in existence," he said,

"Yeah but you could afford to free time too, the small fight cases are not that hard, plus I've not assigned you any fledglings, "

"Well... regarding the cases, not enough though..."

"Whatever," she said, she plucked out her phone from her pocket and was gonna call Gregor regarding the case when he and Zeke came in through one of the window entrances,

"Here," he said handing over some blood test report papers provided by Beth Israel(the hospital),"we were making our way from the Java Jones coffee shop we we read your message, when we were passing by the upper west side we could smell a stench of faerie and shadowhunter blood, we followed the stench and there were some puddles of blood which was starting to clot, some smelled like shadowhunter and some like faerie, although some puddles were mixed, we bought some disposable small plastic bottles and and filled a little amount of blood which we were available to collect from two puddles which looked far apart, and gave them to the Beth Israel to examine, the one with the faerie blood was intoxicated with heroine as it was said by the silent brothers, but they ( the silent brothers) didn't give us any information about their blood types -- maybe the silent brothers dont use the traditional ways of doing these things while using their whatever ancient techniques-- anyways, we got this information from the Beth Israel, the faerie's blood was A negative, and the one with shadowhunter blood was B positive and there was cocaine present in it, so now it's easy to find who the shadowhunter's blood was, just ask all the NY institute's residents to give thier blood types, and which one of them is consuming drugs ,"

"I dont think any of the shadowhunters would be interested in taking drugs, but great work, lemme contact any of them to know If they are awake, the sooner the case gets over, the better, I'm sick of solving these cases in which they keep trying not to keep unity," so she took her smartphone and started typing a message,

Jacob took out his cell as if to check a message,"Kaelie's in an emergency -- she's got caught up in a fight with the first that guards the place, might I go if there's no need?"

"I thought it was just a summer fling," Zeke said,

"Uh, no, it's not," he said as he kept his cell back in his jeans pocket and wore his bronze jacket," um, bye." and then hurriedly went out of hotel Dumort.

"We're not going to the upper east side," Izzabelle said to the driver, and the taxi came to a halt,"just take a right from here," she guided

"Okay," replied the driver,

"What happend?" Simon asked,

"Clary didn't give much information, just said that we need to check on Magnus', give a call to Alec, I'm callin' Magnus,"

"Okay," he said, and gave a call to him, the phone kept ringing, but no one picked it up,

"No answer," they both said at the same time and looked at each other complicatedly; they reached their destination quite quickly because the Alto bar ( where they had gone for the concert ) and Magnus's apartment were both situated in Greenpoint and were near to each other.

Izzabelle handed the driver money, said,"keep the change," and hoped out. They pounded up the stairs to his apartment and Simon took out the spare keys.

They entered the house, everything was black, as if the electricity had gone off, only one room was lit -- Magnus's, they followed the rays of light coming through the room and went inside. Alec was found sleeping -- or rather unconscious on the bed. Izzy went near him and rocked his arms,"Alec! Wake up what is going on?" But there was no answer, "I'll give him an irtaze," Simon said, and went near the bet and kneeled to make one at this arm, Izzabelle started to go on patrolling the rest of the house but then, Mgnus appeared in view,"How did you know about this? But anyways, it's good that --" he was cut mid- sentence by a voice familiar to Simon,"Perhaps, I sent a message to the institute..."

Clary jerked the motorbike in a hard right noticing the dark figure which loomed up in front of her, but balanced later on and parked the motorbike on the terrace of Beth Israel"Watch where you're going," said Catarina, the blue skinned warlock friend of Magnus and teacher of Simon. If it was anyone who she show affection of likeliness towards was to Magnus, as her friend, and to Simon, her likable student. She did now become more friendly with the shadowhunters than times ago, but they all were not that close.

"Sorry, couldn't make you out in the... blue coloured tiles? Why does the terrace here have blue coloured tiles?"Clary asked, kinda confused,

"Why can it not?"

"She's right, there is not existential reason why the terrace of hospital cannot be blue, it is no wrong doing," Jace said, as he hoped off the bike.

"Yeah, you're right, just that it's uncommon," replied Clary,"anyways, we need a to do a toxicology test for Jace," she told Catarina,

"Let's get down then, I will need your blood sample," and three together went to the ground floor of the hospital.

Clary hated Beth Israel, the sickening feeling of the hospital with her mom being sick and and the the lukewarm coffee which tasted like feet, but anyways, she had to get one to keep her more awake; she watched as Catarina took an injection and started taking Jace's blood, she took a hard look on him,"I can say that you've consumed drugs just by your appearance, was it just for some fun or are you planning to become an addict? I can see an injection hole right there in your humeroulner joint," She said with sarcasm,

"I didn't consume any drugs,"said Jace, clearly irritated by her,

"Its true, he didn't take any by himself, if it's any method by which drugs could've entered his body is by someone else's doing, I just need to question some people about some things,"

"Good luck then," and she went to check the reports. Clary moved towards Jace and and hoped onto the table in front of him, and held his hands. "Can we get out of here as soon as possible?" he asked,

"Sure, just wait until the reports come,"

Jacob never really figured everything perfectly, he'd always lived within the shadows of Raphael, he had prevented him from his actions which he saw as inappropriate, but now that he was gone, he couldn't count on Lily, not really, she always proved to be intelligent and on the right side of things but he never really trusted her for leadership, she can't convince him like Raphael did -- you see, they were friends, but their points of view were different, her ideals were like Raphael's, they were always on the the same page, but somehow Raphael always managed to convince Jacob about these things. Now Jacob had to find a new way of living for himself, he wanted to try out some luxuries, even if the ways were illegal -- an immortal life was long enough for you to have different things to try. He never really had a chance to complete is education; he grew up in a poor family, and went to a public school till he was 16 but he was never really good at studying and then later on was bit by a rogue vampire, after which he joined the clan and started working as a waiter in a restaurant. Raphael and lily had helped him when he had turned into a vampire, that was a few years ago. Now, frustrated in anger he was going to Taki's to talk to Kaelie, meanwhile, he called Wadia (a faerie),"Why didn't you clean up the mess?" He shouted on the phone,

"What mess?"she asked nonchalantly on the phone,

"The mess that hideous shadowhunter and Dalaine made, and why were they kept together at the same place, that too in the open?"

"We had killed Dalaine near the upper west side and the lot where he was kept was just a place unnoticed by people, because around 3 centuries ago, there used to be a werewolf clan that resided there, later on for somewhat reason it was abandoned but the glamour always stayed -- of a vacant lot with chain fences around it -- nowadays, if you enter it, you will see a vacant lot without chain fences around it. So technically there was no chance of a mortal to see it and we didn't think that..."

Magnus went inside one of the vacant rooms of his apartment and stood near his armchair, arms folded, in front of him was a young lady sitting cross legged on a peach colored feild lounge chair, she was dressed in an old fashioned gown which was in tatters -- a part of her bodice was peeking from the part near her bosom where her dress was torn -- and its colour was so dull you can't classify it beyond gray, she was wearing a dull black bergère hat, and a black veil which was covering half her face. Simon and Izzabelle came into the room, the lady tilted her head towards them, and Simon caught a glimpse of green flashy eyes, he could see a casket of blonde hair behind and over her shoulders, her eyebrows arched up seeing his face, but didn't supply a comment, he was sure she was someone he knew, but couldn't quite give her a name her -- the net and hat were blocking most of his view of her; Simon had an idea, but what he was thinking was denyable on all fronts,

"More company?" She asked, and with that faint accent of her, Simon was sure who she was. There, sitting in front of magnus, in her tattered clothes but with undeniable elegance, was Camille Belcourt.


End file.
